


the kids are alright

by chaosy



Series: tumblr fics [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pack Parents, does this count as kidfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosy/pseuds/chaosy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous sent: could you pretty please write draeden being the adults around all the rest of the pack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the kids are alright

**Author's Note:**

> pack parents derek and braeden is literally my kryptonite so  
> tumblr: martinisms.tumblr.com

Derek isn’t sure how he became the resident mature adult. He went from Scott and the rest of them hating his guts to actually coming to him for advice, although he’s hardly the best candidate for it.

Braeden looks exasperated with them all most of the time. It’s one of the reasons Derek likes her so much. She’s so straightforward, down-to-earth and sharp. She’s not cryptic like Peter or vague like Deaton. If she knows how to help, she will. End of story.

It might start with how Scott starts doing his homework at the loft so he can do calculus and talk pack business with Derek at the same time. That evolves into Derek sitting with him, talking him through limits of functions because fuck off, he was good at math when he was in school, okay?

"Dude!" Scott says one afternoon, bursting into the loft. Derek is cooking. Braeden is watching  _Keeping up with the Kardashians_  on TV because despite the fact that she can straight up murder a guy with her bare hands, she really likes trashy TV.

"I got an A on my calc paper!" Scott says excitedly. Derek blinks at him before he smiles, claps Scott on the shoulder.

"Well done," he says warmly.

Scott grins at him. “It’s all down to you, okay. Stiles is a terrible teacher. He threw a calculator at my head and gave up. Thank you, okay, for sticking with me with this.” His tone is bright and excited. Derek has to smile for him because Scott so rarely smiles anymore.

"Anytime," he says. Scott glances at the vegetable soup Derek is stirring.

"What’re you cooking?"

Braeden groans from her place on the couch. “Something  _healthy_  because Mr. Whole Foods over there doesn’t appreciate Burger King. Ever,” she grumbles. She got back from a job two hours ago. She hasn’t stopped asking for fries since.

"You wanna join?" he asks Scott, who looks like he’s going to protest, but Derek beats him to it. "We’ve got nothing planned. It’s just soup and spaghetti."

Scott’s voice is soft when he agrees, but at least he  _agrees_. “Yeah. Mom’s working late, I— I was gonna skip. Busy, you know?”

Derek has a brief moment where his heart clenches up. Braeden rolls off of the couch, steps over to him and slips an arm easily around his waist. “We’ve got plenty. Bring some extra soup home to your mom, if you like,” she offers. Scott’s eyes go bright.

"Thanks," he says. 

They ask him about how school was whilst he sets the table for them. It’s bemusing.

—

It’s not just Scott, either. Slowly, he and Derek somehow become the responsible adults during pack meetings.

They hold them at the loft because it has the most space. Derek organises healthy snacks which they all bitch about. Braeden teaches Stiles and Lydia how to shoot. Derek talks over control and harnessing power with Malia and Liam, gives them a crash course in the werewolf lore that he knows.

They rush around teenagers all afternoon, fall into bed at a reasonable hour and don’t fuck. “That was weird,” Braeden yawns, in the morning, when they wake up  _early_ because she promised to give Scott a ride to school whilst Stiles is down with the flu and his bike is in the shop.

"Mhm," Derek replies. He swings by Stiles’s place later, drops off a hot water bottle and a thermos of soup. Stiles just stares at him through rheumy eyes and asks him if this is a result of buying a dad jacket.

—

It doesn’t stop. Kira drops by the loft after a couple of weeks, blushing furiously, standing by Braeden and whispering into her ear. Derek doesn’t have enhanced hearing anymore but he can most definitely hear the words, “ _What’s a clitoris?_ ”

The Yukimuras are good people but, apparently, they didn’t give their daughter the sex talk. Braeden shoos him out of the loft for an hour. When he comes back, Kira is stepping out, looking sufficiently embarrassed but relieved.

"Kira," he says, awkwardly, stopping her before she heads off. "Uh. You can say no, to anyone, at any point. If you want to stop at any time, that’s okay, you know that, right?" he asks.

She nods. Scott would never do anything like that, but Derek feels like girls like Kira need to know this shit. “And if anyone doesn’t respect your wishes, tell me. My girlfriend kills people for a living,” he says. She brightens, giggles,  _hugs him_ and walks away.

Derek stares after her and and thinks about family.

—

He bumps into Lydia at the store. Her eyes are red and her hands quiver a little as she stocks her basket. They meet gazes and she looks away from him. He tells Braeden about it that night as they curl up together and she’s silent for a long time.

He hears from Scott that Braeden picked Lydia up from school on the bike, gave her a helmet and leathers. She heard some boy yelling stupid shit, saying Lydia was crazy or something. Apparently she lifted her jacket just enough to show the gun she keeps in her shoulder holster and drove away.

"You’re sweet," Derek says to her quietly, as Scott hangs up. Braeden is watching the Kardashians on TV again. She looks at him with a soft smile and Derek can’t help but cross the room, cup her face and kiss her.

"You’re a sap," she murmurs back to him, and he knows it means she loves him.

—

They have everyone over for dinner. Derek cooks, Braeden makes sure the place is stocked with enough plates and cutlery and makes the bed look like they weren’t just fucking (they  _were_ ). It’s a messy, noisy affair. Derek has to tell Scott and Stiles to stop throwing food. Braeden shows Lydia how to kill a guy seven different ways with a butter knife. Liam looks a little thrown by all of the noise and Malia looks nervous until Derek draws them into a conversation about werewolf history, volunteering what his mom taught him at dinners just like these.

"Night, dad," Braeden says, a few hours later, when they’re slumped exhausted on the bed. Derek chuckles.

"Night, mom," he teases right back at her. She hugs him tight and falls asleep with her face in his hair and Derek knows that this is the family that he needs.


End file.
